


Crevasse

by XPerimental



Series: Involucre [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anthropomorphic, Bull Minotaur, Come Inflation, Completed, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Fisting, Food Porn, Glory Hole, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Monster sex, Mountains, Multi - Freeform, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Ridiculous character, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Watersports, beastiality, chapter-by-chapter different porn, fake nature facts, food insertion, hellhound, hero - Freeform, mild watersports, mythological creatures, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: Arek could not be more embarrassed.Look, it wasn’t like he’d noticed a shiny bit in a crack, saw that it was a sword, and immediately just started wiggling into said crack in the mountain to go get it—no, he’d checked to see if he could get at it any other way, first, okay?Only now he's got his horns stuck and an inconvenient hole at his backside leaving him exposed, and--Was someone there?





	1. The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, unbeta-ed, experimental, and if you see any tags that I missed or should include, please let me know :)  
> Have been playing a bit too much Corruption of Champions lately....  
> Chapter names tell you what's up. So. Y'know.  
> (or read end notes for chap-by-chap)
> 
> ~Edit 11.24.17: Please mind the tags. If it's not your cup of tea, I really don't particularly want to hear about it, unless of course I have managed to miss a tag I should include in which case I apologize.  
> But this is experimental writing, and if I'm writing something you're not into, then might I suggest you read the tags and make the decision yourself not to read?   
> Though, also, if anyone would prefer I tag by chapter, feel free to let me know and I'll make the appropriate adjustments. Thank you, XPeri~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags, and enjoy :)

The problem comes when Arek gets stuck—or rather, the problem initially was that he decided that yes, he really did need that shiny sword he could see, peering through a crack in the mountain and yeah, he was going to try getting it without first telling anyone where he was or what he was doing.

Because _that’s_ a great idea, apparently.

Look, it wasn’t like he’d noticed a shiny bit in a crack, saw that it was a sword, and immediately just started wiggling into said crack in the mountain to go get it—no, he’d checked to see if he could get at it any other way, first, okay? There was at least one hole further into the crack that was letting in light, so Arek had looked for that, first, because he’d rather not squeeze into a crack when he could just… reach into a hole and get it that way.

Of course, he couldn’t reach it.

So here he was, in the mountain, shuffling sideways through the crack , trying not to let his horns catch—the crack was both narrower than he’d thought, and shorter than he’d hoped.

It would be really embarrassing to chip one of his horns in here.

The crack is deeper than he thought, and it takes quite a bit of wiggling to even get towards the bit of light where the hole is—

“Gah!”

The wall in front of him gives way suddenly, the rock under his hands crumbling to rubble, making him lose his balance. His hands shot out, found purchase, and he cocked his hip to keep from twisting—it would be even more embarrassing to twist his ankle!

The next shuffle sideways he leans more on the rock behind him, worried about the integrity of the inner wall.

The next bit has him squeezing through, sucking in his belly and carefully turning his head, not wanting to catch his horns or gouge his eyes with the rocky outcropping, leaving back past it to regain his breath—

Only to jerk backwards, the wall behind him farther back than he expected.

Something ripped, his tailbone smarted, hitting the wall, and Arek was surrounded by darkness. His palms were scraped having slapped them to the walls trying not to faceplant into the rocks.

“What the—?”

The hole. The hole on his way to the sword. It was dark because his butt was blocking it.

“Oh,” Arek could feel his cheeks heating, “Mother of fuck…”

The only thing saving him from _actually dying_ from embarrassment was that no one could actually _see_ this.

Arek shifted his hips, trying to get his legs back under him so that he could stand back up again, but froze when he felt a… breeze…

“Oh no…”

He knew his anus fluttered, flexing at the breeze, and ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Honestly he had _the worst_ luck! Who would take him seriously is he was forever getting his horn stuck, or tripping, or _ripping his pants_? No! No, he was going to get that sword, he was going to get out of the crack, and he was going… he was going to wrap his shirt around his waist and he was going to go home and fix his pants, and that was that! He could sell the sword if it was heavier than he could reasonably use, but he could do that after he’d fixed his pants.

Shifting again to get up, Arek lifted his head and…

 _Lifted_ his…

Lifted his HEAD AND…

Arek could just cry. He wanted to scream.

His horns were stuck.

He was stuck in the dark with a rip in his pants, and that shiny sword was only a little ways away, and _why did his horns have to get stuck_??

Arek twisted his head, trying to buck loose, but only felt how securely _in place_ he was.

Well what was he supposed to do now?

Something poked his butt.

Arek squeaked, trying to twist away—and felt a shift. Yes! He could get free!

He twisted again, pushing the same way, and felt the rock give—

Sliding his horns _into_ the rock, trapping his head further.

Arek glared at the rock between his thighs, frustrated and jittery.

The shift pressed his backside further into the rock, had him feeling like his ass cheeks were spread deliberately for the hole in the wall, when his anus was stroked by—yep, that was definitely a finger. Who the fuck else was out in the middle of the mountains?

“Ho _ho_ ~ what is _this_?”

Arek didn’t know how he could hear the man so clearly, what with being lodged inside of the mountain and how his heart was pounding so loud in his ears and all.

“What a _day_ for the Heroic Pomparo, for such a strange sight to befall his august self!”

Arek blinked in the dark. Was he… was he narrating himself? A finger poked inside of his rim.

“Hey, don’t POKE THERE!”

“Ahahaha! Is even the mountain itself seduced by the grandeur of the Great and Heroic Pomparo?” The man continued, apparently not hearing Arek’s shout. “Will the Mountain go to any length to get the Great Pomparo’s… _length_? Ha _HA_!”

“Fucker DON’T DO IT!”

“Well this seductive mountain gets not _one_ ,” a digit was shoved in, dry, “but _two thumbs up_!” Arek swallowed a whimper when, yes, the dickwad shoved a second thumb up his asshole, dry, and pulled apart, before thankfully removing them.

“Oh, Dearest Mountain, you are so… _so dry_! But fear not! Your Sexy Hero has a solution!”

Arek sincerely hoped that solution was to _fuck off and die_. Instead of doing that, though, Arek instead got something wet and slick shoved up his ass, fingers shoving some sort of fabric up and up in there.

“A wet cloth will make this mountain wet!”

The cloth was twisted inside him, ridiculously slick, Arek could feel it dripping down inside of him when two fingers were pushed in with the cloth, rubbing. Arek felt like he was being prepped rather like a fleshlight, the slick cloth being rubbed around and around, like the Pompous Hero was making sure to get his nooks and crannies.

When that cloth was rubbed right up against his prostate, Arek couldn’t help bucking, slickness rubbed around his ass until it felt like a distinct seal around the craggy rock—

And, like a curtain being drawn back, the once solid rock behind him rippled with light, and Arek was staring between his thighs at the clearing around the hole, a stranger’s armored boots within his sight.

The thrusting of the Pompous Heroes fingers didn’t stop or slow, though, so Arek could only assume this was one-way.

 _More_ one-way than it was before.

The feet shifted, and as the fingers were removed he saw a green cloth dropped to the ground.

“Dearest Mountain, in your semi-sentient bravery to present me this opportunity, I, the _Great Pomparo_ , Hero _Extraordinaire_ … shall fuck this mountain!”

Even alarmed, Arek still found it in him to roll his eyes. Did he really think the fucking mountain had just provided a random butthole?

At the feel of a bulbous head of a cock pressing at his rim, apparently so.

And with abandon.

Arek didn’t get any time to prepare for the stretch, or get used to it, the dumbass hero immediately pistoning his hips and forcing his way into Arek’s slick asshole.

“Oh, _oh, OH_ ~ I can _feel_ the pulse of the Mountain! Oh, oh, _Mountain_ , you feel so good, so— _nngh_ — _tight_!”

Arek grit his teeth. The _great_ and _amazing_ hero wasn’t long enough to do more than brush and tease just around his prostate—but if he could just _stop talking_ it wouldn’t be half as maddening!

His mad thrusts kept on, slipping free twice before he laughingly shoving his dick back in, and Arek kept his thighs pressed together. He didn’t _want_ to be getting hard from the teasing rubs against his prostate. He didn’t want to get hard from this guy _at all_.

Luckily, it was over soon. Arek could have gone on happily without ever having heard what this guy sounded like when he came.

Annoyingly, he didn’t pull out when he came, leaving Arek to feel his wetness dripping from his hole—only for him to shove his fingers back in, pushing his come back into his hole.

“Oh, dear mountain, do not think I do not know for what purpose you _lured_ me here for a _mating_! I know this hole leads somewhere, and yes, you may have it for whatever _nefarious deeds_ you may need it for… I am a giving hero, I know…”

He trailed off, seemingly entranced by whatever sight he made, fingering trails of come back into Arek’s twitching hole, fucking his fingers in deep though the slickness there.

He added a third finger, making Arek twitch in surprise.

That twitch seemed to surprise him in turn, and he twisted his fingers deep inside, an awful stretch to his abused backside.

“Ah, how soon I forget that everything I this world is tainted by the demons that roam this land! Oh, Mountain, to try and lure me in again… you would drink my noble loins dry! To think even such a glorious mountain could be so hungry for cock… even now, this gaping maw of yours does demand more from me! Of course!”

Arek gasped.

Fingers dug down, using both Arek and the edge of the hole to hold himself steady as he dropped to his knees by the hole. He could see him pull a travel pack towards him, leaving his fingers to grip within him as he searched through his bag.

“I must help you, my dear mountain. I must train this tainted hole of yours to hunger no more for the holy milk of my manhood!”

When Arek saw what he pulled from his pack, his mouth ran dry.

“Don’t you _fuckin’ dare_ , I _will_ kill you, I will _kill you if you_ —”

“The highest quality meat for you! Beef loin from a farmer I saved from a hoard of Imps! I was saving it for a mighty feast upon my return, but…”

Cold flesh pressed against his slick opening, larger—much larger—than the Hero had been.

“Now open wide, my dear mountain, I have a nice meaty chaser that’ll help settle that cum down~”

Arek hated him, hated him, was going to find him and _kill him dead_. This man was _dead_.

There was very little give to the meat, awful and starting to become skin-warmed, and Arek felt a moment of hope when it was pulled away from his opening, the inch or so that had fit pulling free with a wet _shlop_.

But he’d simply reached for the previously discarded wet cloth to lube up the meat.

“Prepare yourself dearheart, think of this as… simply swallowing a different _kind_ of meat. It is certainly _girthy_ enough for you, lovely mountain…”

Arek hated him, hated that the slick _helped_. Hated when it was in him, two, three, four inches deep, stretching him too-wide, so cold at his rim and warming up within him.

“There now, this isn’t so bad? Better than luring in dashing Heroes to quench your unholy thirst, hmm? Halfway there, and the _Great Pomparo_ will have completed this quest,” he pushed, “will have fucked and conquered the mountain, _yes_ ,” he twisted the meat in his hands, driving it deeper, “yes I believe I will call this quest, _unf, Meat your Maker_.”

Arek was shaking from sensation, stretched beyond what he thought was possible—this went well beyond a few fumbles behind the barn when he was younger. It was so thick, it had more _give_ than he’d thought, his inner walls flexing around the length of meat—and then he felt a warm palm stroke the puffed edges of his hole as the last inch slid inside of him, the flat of meat level with his anus.

The dead hero patted him, sending a shock through the meat with the pat well-done.

“Just a little further, and I bid you adieu, my seductive mountain! Just so I can be sure you won’t try to spit this out once I’m gone…”

He got up form his crouch, readjusted his armor, and wandered out of Arek’s line of sight. His pack was still there, though, and Arek really wanted to know what the fuck else he was going to do now, the crazy bastard.

He was back too soon. He had a stick.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” he said, and pushed at where the meat had apparently started to come free. He pushed harder, and fingers ran around his rim, slick, until his rim was flexing, trying to wink close around the thick meat lodged there.

Arek was rather worried what he thought he was going to do with a stick, but it turned out to be… well. Not what he was distinctly worried about?

The thicker end of the stick was lodged in the ground, the other end adding pressure as it stuck into the meat still exposed by his asshole.

“There! Simply a mater of applied physics!”

Arek was tempted to try wiggling, to try working the meat out of his ass, but stayed still out of worry on what else he could do with that stick to keep him… impaled.

“Another quest completed for our great, virile hero! He who seduced the very _mountain_!

The pack was picked up, and suddenly he was standing very close to the wall.

“My dear… I must go now. The Great Pomparo, Seducer of the very land… has other duties. Other landscapes to… deflower.”

There was a small silence, and then a slight sucking sound—did he just kiss the wall?

Arek tried to wrap his mind around that, even as _the great Pomparo_ , the man who _Arek was going to kill dead_ , left the clearing. Tried, and failed.

The helpless giggles shook his insides, flexed his guts around the meat, the sheer ridiculousness of this situation just… just _way_ past his ability to even _comprehend_.

_What even is his life?_

He doesn’t know ho long it takes him to stop giggling, doesn’t know how long it takes him to wiggle to get that stupid stick to fall down, didn’t know— _hadn’t_ known quite how much work it would take to work his tired muscles to even _start_ pushing beef loin from his overworked ass.

It was about an inch, maybe two out from him when Arek saw, across the clearing, a distinct shift in the bushes. A rustling.

Another inch of beef loin slid free as a creature stepped free from the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ridiculous :P I know.  
> I have at least two other chapters planned while poor Arek is stuck. This will be the last of there being... meat involved (that was really out of nowhere, I know), so.


	2. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bad Hellhound just following his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was planning on 3 chapters total, but then decided on one more. Though feel free to give me suggestions ;)  
> Un-betaed.  
> ~XPeri

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Arek couldn’t believe his eyes—you know, he wasn’t actively going after monsters, so he’d gone to an area of the mountain where there were reports on _how few monsters there were_ —

And yet here, now, there was a _Hellhound_ entering the clearing.

_Why._

Arek stared through the rock with not a little bit of disbelief.

On all fours, the Hellhound had its nose to the ground, snuffling the grass, making its way further and further into the clearing.

Covered in black fur and thickly muscled, Hellhounds could stand upright or on all fours—they might have looked like a wolf- or dog-morph except for the hellfire that burned at their groin and in their eyes. Even at this distance, Arek could see the bright points of light flickering at its face.

Arek wondered what could have lured—

No.

Oh no.

The bottom of his stomach might have dropped if he hadn’t had a stick of meat shoved so far up his ass.

He actually felt the meat recede slightly back _in_ when the Hellhound continued sniffing its way forward—flinched when the Hound looked up and trotted right up to him.

Its front paws flexed, short fingers curling in the grass, and _heat_ wafted at his backside, steaming breath making him clench—

It’s no good, he knows he’s stuck, but when there’s a _Hellhound_ at your backside, you try to get away… Arek just has to wonder if maybe his wiggling is just dangling the meat in his backside for the Hound.

A hot tongue at his rim has him bucking uselessly, crying out at the burn as he’s licked again, again, _again_. Hot air whuffled against his backside, the Hellhound snorting and—ungh—teeth grab the end of the meat.

If Arek thought he’d been shaken form the meat getting shoved _in_ , it was nothing on having it jerked _out_.

The sudden pull, inches of thickness yanked free at a time had him cramping, made him flinch with each _yank, yank, yank_ the Hellhound made.

Sudden licking around his hole, still stretched around the remaining meat, was near painful from the heat, the Hellhounds scalding breath too much after cold meat—

But then he was free, the shock flexing his muscles to push the meat free and leaving his asshole gaping afterwards—but not for long.

Hot, slippery muscle shoved in, the Hellhound chasing the taste while his pucker gaped after its stretch, damp nose rubbing slick drool between his cheeks.

Arek gasped and squirmed, staring down at the impossible length of meat left ignored in the grass at the Hellhounds feet—it squatted, forelegs propping it up against the rockface while it fairly _mashed_ its snout into Arek’s stretched pucker, tongue fucking the breath from him.

His insides clenched at a particularly deep lick, slippery tongue pressing deeper than he’d expected.

Slippery and wet and hot, Arek couldn’t squirm away from the vigorous tonguing, could only gasp when the Hound pressed and _pressed_ until its snout slid in, hot panting breath directly on his insides, tongue slicking even deeper.

_That has to be the last of it_ , Arek thought, panting himself now. _It can’t still taste the meat_. He was sweating now, Hellhound drool a burning trail deep into him with every lick, Hell-hot breath breathed into his pucker.

It’s too much, it’s too much!

Arek opened his eyes, unsure of when he’d closed them, just in time to see the shiny red head of the Hellhounds cock peek from it sheath, stark against the black fur of its belly.

“ _Please_ , I can’t, ah, _ah_ …”

But apparently he could.

The Hellhound pulled it snout free with a slick sound, licking its chops while it stood from its crouch and bumped its hips towards the wall. Between its feet, Arek could see a blur of black; the Hellhounds tail wagging furiously.

The pointed tip slid like a brand on his cheek, wet and too hot—at this angle, Arek could see first hand the rippling flames of the Hellfire that engulfed its balls.

The first thrust caught at his overworked rim, the second—

_“A-ah, ah!”_

—Slid right in.

Its pointed tip speared him with heat, a slow thrust opening him up to the Hounds wider shaft, feeling even thicker at its base as it’s forced to stop from the gap of the mountain and its hips.

Arek barely has enough time to catch his breath before the Hound starts thrusting in and out, and it feels—

It feels good, _horribly_ good, his insides too hot, and his prostate, oh his prostate is fairly throbbing. The heat and the pounding his backdoor is getting while the Hellhound chased its pleasure has Arek coming embarrassingly fast, his guts clenching around the thick dog cock boiling his insides—it feels like his cum is shot in boiling streams, he’s so hot.

The Hellhound thrust harder, speed giving way to hard, slapping thrusts, trying to press as much of its length into him as possible—Arek shook when it pressed hard, grinding against him enough he could feel the start of its knot, the Hellhound not able to press close enough to shove it inside of him while it plumped and locked outside of him.

Not being able to knot him didn’t change much though… it wasn’t like Arek could escape the torrent of cum that was shot into him.

Hellhound cum was _painful_.

It shot into him with force, with all the heat implied from testicles burning with hellfire. Arek’s insides churned uncomfortably, cramping with the need to _push_ , managing only just enough to dribble molten cum out around the Hounds cock—he regretted that, too, felt like his rim was puffed and tender, burnt.

It was… too much sensation, aftershocks of orgasm and muscles seizing, sore, cool stone around him and burning insides…

It was too much.

The Hellhound pulled free with a little yelp, cock slick with its own cum, and gave Arek’s ass a lick. He felt _steam_ against his cheeks when he flexed, more Hellhound cum dribbling free.

Arek welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but then if you want more with Hellhounds and Knotting and such, I have another story up. Feel free to check that out :)   
> If you noticed I missed/should add a tag, please let me know.


	3. Beauty and the Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein two ladies find new depths to our protagonist, and then a dick finds him, ad then something else finds the dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Many things have happened, and this chapter wouldn't get to its end, so... delays.  
> Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and kind words!  
> Un-betaed.  
> ~XPeri  
> See end of chapter notes for chapter-specific kink tags.

He comes to, belly warm and fingers at his ass.

Two figures are kneeling in front of him, dresses arranged around them in the grass.

 _What_?

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?”

“This is clearly a _dick_ trap, I think I’m safe from… whatever.”

Clearly a _what_?

“But it could have… like, _teeth_ or…”

Teeth _where_ —oh, _oh_!

Fingers, _four_ of them _goddamn_ , poke into his opening.

“If it was _biting_ things I don’t think there would have _just_ been jizz dribbling from it. Besides, I think it’s wide enough but I’m… y’know… just curious how… _deep_ it is, y’know? See if this doesn’t maybe need some... help?”

If he could shake the daze he was in, Arek would scowl at the grin in her voice. What _exactly_ was she saying? He almost misses it, when knuckles are wiggled past his rim, his insides feeling slick and tender.

“Casey you _aren’t_ —he said he spent like a _thousand_ gems on that bottle! You aren’t going to just going to dump it down some— _some_ —some random _whatever_?”

The thumb was pushed aggressively at his rim, Arek had to bear down on the sting, breath caught in his throat.

“Lynn he brought me to a _beautiful clearing_ in the mountains on our _anniversary_ to give me a _special present_ —and the special present was that he went to a Witch and got a _dick enhancement_. He got a dickjob and expensive _capacity increasing lube_ for our _anniversary_. He got me the lube, so I’m going to use it _how I want_. And _I_ ,” Casey punctuated her words with a shove of her hand, “want to keep the pretty bottle. So the lube is either getting dumped on the ground or in… whatever this is. It’s actually really warm, here, feel it,” Casey turned her hand—her _whole goddamn hand_ —in him, knuckles pressing hard against his prostate before starting to slowly pull her hand back.

“Um, _no_. I know what goes into a _dick_ trap.”

Arek clenched with a groan when she pushed her hand back in, rim closing about her wrist.

“ _City girl_. Fine then. It’s hot, but I’m surprised it’s not, y’know, _wetter_. Hey, can you uncap the bottle for me? I think it can tell I’m not a dick, I don’t think it’s going to get wet for me on its own…”

Arek panted when she pulled her hand back again, her hand contorting inside—there was a glugging noise, and a gush of slick poured into him from where her hand was funneling it in. Arek squirmed in place, horns scraping against the rock, and watched an ornate blue bottle get set down on the grass in font of him. Behind him.

_Fuck._

“ _There_ we go—oh! It’s tightening up! I bet this probably would feel good on a dick. Let me just spread this a bit,” her hand made loud, _slick_ noises, twisting it up inside him, “and can you add a little more? Just pour it down, yeah…”

Arek felt like a slip’n’slide.

“If you’re going to do the whole bottle like this, it’s going to take forever. Max is going to catch up before you’re done.”

“Oh he is not. And it’s not going to be that long, just give me a few minutes and then we can just dump the rest of the bottle inside—I just want to see how deep it goes. Oh! Oh, it’s clenching a lot now! Hey, Lynn, maybe it thinks this is a big ol’ _Minotaur dick_ , eh? Starting to get with the program, maybe I can fit my whole arm in.”

Arek’s breath escaped him, literally _punched_ out when Casey shoved her hand in further, twisting and pumping, fingers pointed and wiggling _too deep_. His stomach ached.

 _I just want to see how deep it goes_ , rolled around and round his head, with every inch of _forearm_ that pushed wetly into him.

“Casey, you can be so gross sometimes.”

“Lynn, shush. Let me have my fun… This kind of reminds me of calving, you know. Can you lube me up some more? Maybe it needs some more convincing that this is some _grade-A man meat_.”

He couldn’t slow his breathing, panting hard and pressing his palms hard to the stone around him as more tingling wetness was dribbled down into his entrance, belly fluttering when that fist was shoved in further, deeper, then deeper still. Her fist must be well past his hips by now; he didn’t know how it _kept going in_.

There was a sudden stretch—Arek saw her resettle herself on her knees, and brace for another solid _shove_ —

He could feel her fist somewhere under his belly as she slid in past her elbow

“Maybe this thing doesn’t _have_ an ending…”

“You aren’t _actually_ going to put your whole arm in, are you?”

“I don’t know… I feel like I actually _could_ , but… like, I’m kind of thinking I don’t want this so high up I have to bunch my sleeve? I just kind of…”

She _pushed_ , and Arek could feel her weight in his chest, could— _oh, oh, oh_ —feel her biceps flex his hole wider, skin catching and _dragging_ —

He gagged, just a little, when she shifted, just bending her arm—well, probably only a little bit, but her arm stirred up his insides with that shift, until nausea was high in his throat. So… so goddamn full.

His dick twitched, wanting to get hard.

“Oh, this does feel lovely though. We should come back here when there’s more time, get our feet done, maybe bring my rubbery _Mr. Right_ so we can skip the lube with a fake dick… Girls day out, y’know?”

_Fuckin’ bitch._

“You realize that using that lube Max gave you means it might have already pushed past it’s… y’know… _deepest point_ already. That stuff is what Max got you because he was worried your, um…”

“That my vagina wouldn’t be _deep enough_ to hold his foot-long schlong? Damnit, you’re right… I kinda wanted to see how far this thing went on its own. It’s out in the middle of the mountains, though, so I guess we can just imagine what sorts of dick this thing has trapped. Probably Imps, Satyrs… Bunny-morphs will hump _anything_ …” While Casey mused aloud, her arm twisted in him, gentle rocking motions that put constant pressure all around his rim—she pulled and cocked her arm, slightly, and Arek gasped when that had her just about leaning her elbow right on his prostate! There was pressure in his balls, a churning, bubbling feeling mirrored in the base of his belly, just above where her fist was…

“Think Hellhounds would fuck a wall? I know for sure idiots like Max would fuck a random butthole in a wall. And jokes aside, in _these_ mountains this thing for sure has taken a Minotaur or two. A Ranger told my dad that a Bull Minotaur was sighted like two weeks ago—”

“Casey what the hell are we _here_ for then? A _Bull Mino_ —C’mon, can we just go? Oh, you sent Max off to one of those stupid Minotaur caves, too, what if that Bull is still around? Let’s go back, okay?”

“Tsk, fine. Let me just dump the rest of the bottle and we can go.”  
“Just _hurry_ …”

It felt like his guts wanted to follow when the arm was none-too-gently pulled out, and his asshole flexed, loose after a last twist from her knuckles.

If he had room to, Arek would slump at the sudden release of pressure inside him.

He felt stretched out enough he could barely wince at the sight of slim fingers wiping excess slick around the head of the bottle… she certainly hadn’t _felt_ slim.

His eyes caught on the designs on the ornate bottle she was fingering.

It was good-sized, something he’d expect was filled with wine, or perhaps a specialty mead; it had a long, narrow nozzle that abruptly expanded to a thick bulb before narrowing slightly and ending with a stabilizing flare at the bottom—when she picked it up, her hand couldn’t reach around the thickest part.

Arek did his best to clench.

This was going to be messy if she was really going to just dump a bunch of lube… even loose as he was, that was still a _lot_ of lube, it was probably going to bubble back up and out of him. His pants were going to be a _mess_.

Of course, he considered, if he gets slick enough he may be able to slip his hips free… He’d been focusing on dislodging his horns, having difficulty even wiggling his hips, but with a lot of slick he might just… hmm.

“What are you— _Casey_ , do we really have the time for this?”

“C’mon, this thing fit my arm, you really _think_ ,” the end of the bottle was tilted against his ass, “that it won’t be able to fit the bottle?”

He yelped when the long neck of the bottle was abruptly shoved in, stopping right at where it flared into the bulbous body of the rest of the bottle.

Yelped again when the bottle kept pushing, stretching his rim and mashing it wide around the glass. Arek’s ears burned when, with every thrust, a wet _thap_ sort of noise fairly echoed when his tender rim suctioned to the slick glass. For the first time in a while, he was flushed from just how _embarrassing_ this all was.

“Let me just fit this in and wiggle it around, I just want to make sure none of this stuff goes to waste—you did say before, this is _expensive_ stuff. Look, it’s already starting to drain in, let’s just… see what happens first. If I can’t get this in before it empties all the way, hmm?”

The bottleneck is fucked into him, wetter now, _shluck_ , _shluck_ , _thap_ , _shluck_ , spreading slick, before she abruptly _pushed—_

 _~Hard_ —

Arek was gasping, bearing down on the pressure, much wider than her arm, until his rim was finally past the widest part…

He hadn’t noticed before that there were textured designs around the base, before.

He felt them, now, the ring of muscle just around his ass spasming around them as it sucked the rest of the bottle up inside, the only thing keeping it from disappearing inside of him the flared base.

“Well, it fit…”

“Maybe it thinks _this_ is a dick.”

“Well,” she said, fingers pressing between his cheeks and the flat base of the bottle, “it can have the lube but I do still want the bottle. I bet this thing thinks it’s a load of come, bet it takes like _gallons_ , a little 1L bottle like this must be a, a _sip_.”

He could feel her fingers slip, difficult to get a grip on the glass with the slick already on her fingers, and it rubbed an inch of textured glass against his ass until she could clasp it firmly.

The first yank was a punch to his guts, the second he had the thought to push from his end—he could only just feel the beginning of the designs when she twisted and pried, the long nozzle inside of him _churning_ as she tried to pry the bottle from his pucker.

“Damn, I think the bottle might already be empty.”

“Then get your bottle and let’s _go_.”

“I’m _trying_! This thing has a grip, and it does _not_ want to let go! I bet this thing _does_ feel good, until whatever dickhead its trapped realizes it has a deathgrip on their dick!”

“…Maybe you should leave the bottle in there.”

 _What_? No, no, _nonono_ …

“I mean, if you leave it plugged up it might not be able to lure in…”

“Lynn! That might make this thing _die_! Besides, if some asshole shows up and sees a hole at the appropriate height and thinks _hey, lemme put my penis there_ , that’s their own damn fault.”

Arek might just die anyway.

Though whether it’s from embarrassment or exasperation over this situation, he thinks he’ll only find out once he’s free…

Or, well, he’ll die stuck here. In a literal _fucking hole in the mountain_.

Casey stood, bracing one slippered foot against the mountain, and _pulled_ —

SHLIP

Arek didn’t feel any guilt, at all, when she fell onto her butt, her dress bunching up at her knees, and he could see _everything_.

If that boyfriend of hers had just, oh, gotten her a _necklace_ or something, _he_ could have been the one to see the lacey pink underthings. But instead it was Arek who saw the lace, Arek who got to see the garters, Arek who got to see the crotch of those panties pulled up in a wedgie right up to her shaved cunt.

But instead Max got a bigger dick, probably lost his girlfriend, and provided the lube for her to shove a pretty glass bottle up Arek’s ass.

_What a dickhead._

Casey pulled herself up, shaking her dress back down to cover herself, and picked up the bottle. Walked back towards him, and there was a line of slick dribbling between his cheeks, running down his taint, before she turned away.

“Just a few dribbles left, but I’d say that’s one well-fed hole-in-the-wall!”

“And if it couldn’t before, it can definitely take any length dick, now… I can’t believe you poured a thousand gems worth of lube down a wall. Down a, _a dick trap_ in the mountain. We could have, like, _sold_ it or something.”

“ _Or_ I get the satisfaction of telling Max when I see him that all that lube he got me because my vagina was _too small_ for his _fancy new dick_ got guzzled down by a random dick monster in the mountains. If he even _tries_ to complain I’ll chop off that dick of his and use this _lovely_ bottle of mine to display it.”

“…You can be _so gross_ sometimes. Let’s just get out of here before Max catches up… or something _else_ does.”

“Just one more thing, and we can go—oh don’t give me that look, I just want to know if Max is stupid enough, but no way he’s going to see if I don’t do this.”

Arek flinched when fingers stuffed something in his hole, red trailing in front of his face—a scarf settled against the rockface, hitching up an inch when fingers wadded the end further up his ass.

What the _fuck_ is wrong with this girl?

Their giggling tapered to nothing as they left the clearing, leaving Arek scowling and wiggling his hips to see if maybe there was enough slick to slide loose.

The red scarf shoved up his butt fluttered.

His insides felt tender, trembling after the unexpected stretch and dousing with lubricant, and his attempt at pushing the scarf out was… ineffective.

His stomach felt like a bubbly hot mess, a bit like he’d eaten too much, and he could feel that bubbly feeling… shifting. It didn’t feel like an time at all before he could feel it up by his ribs, had him squirming in place and rubbing his belly to try and ease the tingling, breathing deeply like it might ward off the cramp he can feel coming on... He clenched his thighs together.

_The fuck was in that lube?_

The tingling wetness he’d only felt in his stomach before felt like it was up in his throat, had him swallowing at nothing, had him feeling like he needed a… stretch? Maybe?

Limited options, Arek arched his back, feeling it in his belly, and pressed his legs together harder. He still felt like he needed a stretch, like he needed to work out a cramp, or a kink, and wiggling his hips to help with the stiffness only had the scarf rippling from where it was lodged.

“That fucking bitch.”

Arek barely had the thought to be surprised at the sudden appearance of another person before his spine was jackknifed straight, the tingling burn of the scarf being ripped out of him.

He thinks it says a lot about how much his rear has gone though, that it’s more startling than uncomfortable—

The hot, bubbling pit of annoyance that churns his belly when he sees the dark pants and masculine strut to the legs now pacing in front-behind of him also says a lot.

_If he tries to stick his dick in me I’m going to kill him._

He doesn’t even try to keep track of what the man is saying, only watches and waits and makes sure that belt isn’t loosened.

He struts and paces, walking a bit strangely… a bit like his pants didn’t fit right. He threw the scarf to the side, and kicks at it any time he wanders closer.

Arek is pretty confident he knows who this might be.

 

 

“I get a bigger dick— _for her_ , and I get specialty lube— _for her_ , and she just…”

Max paced way, then back, again and again, muttering to himself and occasionally aiming a kick at the discarded scarf.

Arek wasn’t really paying attention to him, more focused than ever to get free. He’d gone and supposedly escaped a Minotaur _on foot_ … Adult Minotaur were only somewhat known for their speed, but everyone knew—or was _supposed_ to know—that even adolescent Minotaurs had the endurance and focus to follow the tracks of all but the most experienced hunter.

And neither Max nor Arek had that kind of skill!

He needed to get the hell out of there!

The feeling of being trapped started to press in on him further the more he struggled, the real possibility that he might actually just _die_ before he could get either his hips or his head free creating a tight feeling in his throat.

He might just starve enough to slip, free, he supposed, but how long would that really take? With how many people have found this little clearing—with how many _things_ had found him, how long would he last? How long until something he _couldn’t_ survive found him?

His breath caught in his throat when something long and thin was abruptly shoved up his rear—

In the time he was panicking, Max—and _hoo, boy_ , no wonder the bitch with the bottle had been annoyed—had loosened his pants and just _shoved in_.

_The fuck._

It _felt_ weird.

Max had certainly gotten _long_ —Arek could feel that much, but he wasn’t particularly…. _Thick_.

He could feel the thrusts, his swollen rim flexing, but the lack of a stretch was… hmm.

Didn’t really feel like anything.

Not even against his prostate.

Huh.

Arek was still going to find him and cut off his dick, though.

And then he was going to find Max’s ex and _smack her with it_.

There was a bellowing noise, and Max’s length was pulled from him abruptly enough to make him clench—Arek refocused in front of him in time to see Max’s legs swept to the side, one thickly furred arm sweeping him up until all Arek could see were a pair of thick legs with cloven feet, could only hear Max’s surprised shout and the Monotaurs snorting.

The hooved feet shifted in the grass and Max’s shouts abruptly muffled, cut off by…

Well. Arek couldn’t see, but his imagination took over for him.

Upside down, all the Minotaur would have to do would be to hold his legs to the mountain and fuck _up_ into him…

Oh gods.

The Minotaur’s tail whipped the grass, tearing up part of it, and it stepped forward.

Oh, man, now Arek could… _feel_ it.

The back of Max’s head pressed into the dent in the mountain, short hair just tickling at his sensitive cheeks where Arek was exposed and… Arek was more than a little afraid. He was terrified.

He could hear each guttural groan and moan from the Monitaur, bestial grunts not quite drowning out the choked off noises coming from Max as he was held upside-down, his throat getting fucked up into. He could feel each thrust, the back of Max’s head pressed again and again against his ass, see as hooved feet stomped at the ground, kicking forward against the mountain hard enough that rubble litters down the back of Arek’s leg.

_He probably can’t breathe._

It wasn’t like Arek had, y’know, _set out to look_ , but it had been hanging out there for a little while, twitching, definitely big enough to choke on, probably big enough that breathing would be a problem. And Max was being held upside-down, couldn’t really go anywhere…

Arek would feel bad about the small flush of pleasure he felt, that someone _else_ was getting the unexpected fuck, except Max had literally and actually been mid-fuck when he’d been, ahem, _thrust_ into this situation. He would not wish this on anyone, but he was not sorry it was happening to Mr. No I’ll Get A Dick Enhancement Instead of Jewelry.

(Or flowers, or perfume, or _literally any-fucking-thing else_ —)

No sorry at all.

Now if only Mr. Dead Hero would show up as well…

Pressure was _jam-jam-jam_ ming against his rear, pace suddenly raised before the Minotaur _lowed_ , a distinctly animal groan, and Arek could just about see his distended balls _shrink_ as the Minotaur blew his load. He couldn’t even hear chocking, fuck.

Arek’s stomach twisted with the feel, remembering the cramping of too much, wondered if the monster between the Minotaur’s legs was long enough to go straight to Max’s stomach.

He winced when, after a moment, Max’s body fell sideways onto the ground, the fared end of the Monitaurs dick suctioning out from his mouth with a dribbling squelch before it— _oh shit_ —

Arek had only read about this kind of thing in his Travellers Guide, and even then it was like, in part 4 or 5 because it was just _not a normal thing_ … but the splash of piss that landed in the grass right besides Max’s flushed red face, the follow up as the Minotaur crouched back down over Max’s prone form, that was—whoa, if Arek had gone to school for field studies, he probably would have gotten a recommendation from just being able to witness this.

The high whine of confusion barely made it out of Max’s raw throat before the Minotaur—the adolescent or _challenged_ Minotaur, he realized—was feeding its floppy cock back into his mouth, giant hands prying his mouth open so it could shove in before the next gush of urine.

It—not quite, a flood of yellow bulged his cheeks a moment, piss dribbling from the stretched corners of his mouth as the Minotaur settled into a squat and just… _well_.

It just did what any adolescent or challenged Minotaur would do to prove that it had the biggest balls in the Herd, that it was the most _virile_.

It was probably all in his head, but Arek thought he could hear a sound a little like someone left the hose on.

Arek hadn’t thought, even from his somewhat skewed angle, that it had been an adolescent Minotaur, but there was a reason why it was actually _not normal_ for Minotaur’s to feel so threatened as to fuck and then piss in their _conquests_.

And this one was certainly feeling threatened, it was trying to push and shove more of its soft cock into Max’s throat; even soft, Arek could see how his throat _distended_ around the shaft.

Not much actually _threatened_ a Minotaur, not unless a new Stud had—

_Oh fuck the Bull Minotaur._

Arek broke into a cold sweat, the idle warnings form the Rangers suddenly much more dire; there being a monster warning in the Valley was very different to a monster warning in the Mountains. The Mountains—despite the impossible amount of traffic right thought _this clearing_ —were _vast_. There might _actually_ be more cause for worry about there being a monster in the _Continent_ than in the Mountains.

But a Bull on the other side of the mountain would not be enough to get a Minotaur riled enough to start peeing in with their come to make it seem like-like-

Like they could compete with a Bull Minotaur.

Holy fuck.

Arek wrenches himself hard enough his hip twinges, rock digging against bone, and shakes again. His head aches, but he definitely felt his horns shift in the rock.

Maybe he _could_ get free, maybe he could—

There was a crashing sound, off in the distance, and the Minotaur crouched over Max made a low, distressed sound, and stood up.

Max almost sat up with the motion, the Minotaurs cock pulling from his gullet with a popping sound.

His hair was slick with sweat when he flopped back down; a mix of his own and from when the Minotaurs balls had been resting on his face, he thinks.

He could almost feel bad for Max.

The Minotaur bolts when another, closer crash sounds from the forest.

Max groans on the ground, and curls in on himself, unintentionally giving Arek a clear view to the other side of the clearing.

He just barely sees movement— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an adventure!  
> I got a new job, quit my old one, and then this chapter wouldn't end. SO.  
> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know if there are any tags I missed/should include.  
> Have a lovely day!
> 
> This chapter: Object insertion, objectification, mild waterports, sexualized noncon.


	4. Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, thank you all for joining me on this ride through the mountains :)  
> Unbeta-ed  
> ~XPeri

If the Minotaur didn’t have ginger stockings, Arek doesn’t think he’d have actually seen the brute exit the forest.

With surprising delicacy, what was clearly the Bull Minotaur picked its way past the underbrush at the edge of the clearing, tilting it’s head to keep one gleaming ivory horn from catching on a branch.

It was the strangest Minotaur Arek had ever seen—which, given, wasn’t saying much but he was including any and all pictures he’d seen in this instance.

Aside from being a good head and shoulders taller than the last Minotaur, the Bull is covered in long, thick black fur; Arek can’t see its eyes for the flop of black hair in its face.

It—

_It’s so fluffy._

_What the hell._

Arek has no idea where it’s looking when it tilts its head almost quizzically and just… _wanders_ forward. From what Arek understood, Minotaurs were kind of known for how they _lurched_ into motion, like the very weight if their gigantic bodies propelled them forward.

The long ginger fur on its forearms and lower legs swayed with each step forward—closer, Arek could make out some distinction; black fur was thick on its chest and shoulders, tapering slightly at the belly before thickening again around the thighs. His eyes skipped downward, nervous to actually focus on what was—

H….

Holy…

Arek could see the muscle definition down the Bulls abdomen, tapering to an indentation before black fur gave way to a ginger thatch at the root of its gently… swaying…

Wow.

Even standing to its full height, the Bulls cock hung low and thick, three rings of prepuce staggered down the length before flaring in a distinct ridge at the head. As it walked, the flared head if its cock occasionally brushed the grass, making the whole of it twitch; even as Arek watched with a mixture of fascination and dread, a thin line of pre dribbled from it’s black-spotted cock, the thickness of it _pulsing_ with it’s pensive gait.

The squirming up in his chest from before had nothing against what he was feeling now.

When it stopped, maybe five feet from Arek, his breath stopped—its beastly cock, twitching up at an angle as it plumped and hardened, drooled a thick line of pre that hung in a shimmering strand between its tip and the ground.

That… that wasn’t even fully hard.

He flinched, gasping when that monsterous cock dipped and bobbed abruptly, a ginger arm appearing and grabbing hold of Max’s shoulder and pulling him—bloated and groaning—to a seated position between its legs.

One hand came up, holding it’s hefty cock out of the way as the Bull positioned Max, pulling him up and up until his head was pressed up between the base of its cock and it’s gargantuan sack; sweaty fur stuck, slick, to Max’s face, dripping down his face.

Arek didn’t know what was happening.

Until the Bull let go of its cock, and it swung down, blocking Max’s sweaty pale face entirely while it’s thick head bounced against Max’s distended belly.

Arek could immediately hear muffled yells, Max’s hands coming up weakly to press against the grip holding him upright—or maybe not. The Minotaur Bull shifted, cloven hooves flattening grass, before letting go of Max and stepping back—

Max followed, feet dragging on the ground with his head trapped between its heavy length and it’s even heavier balls. It lifted its shaft again, and Max fell to the ground flat on his back.

Arek could hear a low whimper.

The Bull crouched over him, squatting down until Arek couldn’t even hear his muffled yelling; he realized his face must be entirely covered by the loose skin of the Bulls balls, its heavy testicles smothering the other man.

When the Bull pressed its dick down, laying heavy meat down Max’s body, pressing hard against his distended belly, it suddenly occurred to Arek what it was doing.

It was trying to _measure_ —see how much it could fit in him.

He heard another low whine, and realized this time it was coming from him.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no, no…

Max’s kicking legs had lost their energy.

Arek wondered if he was getting any air.

The Bull snorted, and let out a long breath… if he didn’t know better, he’d almost say it was sighing.

He must be projecting.

But still, Max must not measure up because a moment later the Bull is pulling itself back up and doesn’t seem inclined to pick Max up.

Max doesn’t move to get up either.

Arek thinks he may have passed out.

_He might be dead._

His head flops to the side, his stupid face dazed, mouth open.

_Probably not dead._

This is how Arek gets a front row seat to see him sputter and choke when, after another low sigh, the Bull’s dick twitches and a dribbling stream of piss hits Max right in the face.

Max tried to jerk upright, gasping, when the Bull sighs again and—well.

Arek gapes, watching the downward curve of the beastly cock actually _straighten_ from the force of relieving its bladder, Max still sputtering and trying to roll his belly over while also protecting his face from the deluge. When he does finally manage, he gets up on hand and knee and slips on the wet grass, sliding forward. The Bull turns—probably, Arek thinks, not even to finish peeing on him, and more just to see what he was going to do.

And here Arek thought Minotaur Rejection only happened when they found someone with a _disease_.

His butt clenched, suddenly worried.

He would have to go to a doctor, after this.

The Minotaur Bull stood, bladder empty, staring in off into the woods where Max had staggered off giving Arek a rather… interesting view.

Bulls really were just bigger _everywhere_ , weren’t they.

The Bulls tail swayed gently, ginger hairs trailing in the grass, but didn’t distract much from the swollen testicles that could be seen between its wide stance. Maybe _that_ was why this Minotaur walked slowly.

Furry melon-sized balls were fairly squeezed between the Bulls legs, looking plump and almost painful to Arek.

He wasn’t an expert by any means, but that didn’t exactly look… healthy.

Or comfortable.

The Minotaur turned around.

This close, Arek couldn’t see above its crotch—could just see where black fur on its thighs and belly turned ginger—but he felt uncomfortably reminded of why he was afraid when faced with that monstrous dick again.

Felt it double so when he remembers that he’d _thought_ it had been getting hard, but apparently not enough to _not_ be able to piss like that.

Not even half hard and it was like… _that._

Nausea built up in his throat again.

_Please leave._

The Bull made a low, curious sound, and took a step closer. Then another.

Its cock getting hard, pulling up out of Arek’s field of view, was so smooth and sudden it had him picturing someone behind the beast with a crank.

Its fat, flared head pressed wide and inescapable to his rear, wet and warm and spreading his cheeks apart; Arek clenched, his anus winking closed at the feeling of pre dribbling inside.

No measuring for him, then.

It felt like his heart was in his throat, and that was before the Bull gave its first tentative thrust against him.

He could feel its length _flex_ when its tip didn’t quite push inside far enough for the first ridge to pop in, gut clenching when the Bull groaned and a gush of pre shot inside.

The second thrust _breached_ —

It probably wasn’t the widest part of its cock, but it felt like it might be, the way his rim pulled closed after that first hard ridge of its head; he was uncomfortably reminded of that bitch’s bottle of lube, the way a good inch of Bull cock lid right up in him after its cockhead.

He's reminded more of her arm when the Bull grunts and—

_—Thrusts—_

—his innards slick with lube and Bull pre so he feels the sting of _stretch_ all the way to his core and past, one long _flex_ inside of him that had his _ears_ ringing…

Shlip

\---Shlip

\-----Shlip

One _long_ thrust had Arek feeling each distinct ring of prepuce, 1... 2... 3 distance markers down the Bulls cock while inescapable pressure _inside_ had him short of breath. It was the cock that never ended, until coarse fur ticked where he was stretched wide—

He imagined he could _feel_ it when the last few inches of the Bulls cock were stopped by the mountainside, brawny hips knocking into hard rock, the slap of heavy balls following half a beat after.

He has a beat, two, three, before the Bull grunts, sounding less than happy, and pulls back—and Areks guts get a pummeling when it thrusts right back in, hips pistoning.

His rim is numb with friction, his insides fiery and tingling form the stretch, the rubbing, the feel of having half his bodyweight in cock rammed into him. He’s gutted with every withdrawl. His prostate is crushed, feeling like one long throb of sensation while the Bull fucks into him, trying its damnest to push those _last_         _few_       _inches_ into him despite the mountain.

It really felt like it was _despite_ the mountain, too.

Areks breathing was ragged, his arm pressed tight to his body, almost divorced to the punch-punch- _punch_ of the cock inside of him and feeling the answering stretch and flex in his belly, stomach tiger-striped with stretch marks where the cock warped his body around it.

Arek doesn’t know how he’s still alive.

He hears a giggle, somewhere, and accepts he might have actually died. That was his soul, departed from his body, and laughing at what an awful mess Arek had once-upon-a-time landed himself in. Here lies the body of Arek, dead after getting stuck for the _nth_ goddamn time—

_Oh please, let no one find my body._

If his face wasn’t already red from exertion, his face would flush at the thought of how his body would be found, now—cheeks prickling with heat, he almost doesn’t feel the pinch in his nose, a sharp pain like he’s cracked a door in his face.

Almost.

_The fu—OOF._

The Bull changes pace, quick sharp thrusts to long drawn out pulls that have his rim flexing at its head before it _rams_ back in.

He must be bruised. He feels bruised, whole body one long throb of ache and embarrassing pleasure making his cock drip and drool hot come.

It can’t be, but he feels like he’s been fucked for days.

His balls ache like he’s been coming that long.

When the Bull pulls back and out, out, out, flared tip squelching on exit, he feels his hips cramp and an embarrassing breeze… _inside_ him…

Arek tries to clench, and doesn’t know if he quite manages it.

:“You are… _perfect_ …”:

He expects the Bull to ram right back in, readjust and thrust, so when a moment passes, and then two, Arek opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) and finds himself staring a half-second into black eyes before ginger fur settles back over the Bulls face.

Its settled itself on all fours a few feet away, furred legs braced while it squared its shoulders, horns—

“ _Fu_ - _ucking hell_!”

Arek gets his arms and legs pulled tight together just in time, the Bull charging the mountain, stark white horns spearing through the rock on either side of his hips.

It shook its head, breaking loose more rock as it pulled back and showering Arek in rubble as something in the mountain cracked. Arek could feel it in his head when the rock in front of him trembled, trying and failing not to inhale dust in quick, panicked breaths.

The Bull pulled back for another go, grit sticking to the thick fur on its shoulders. Arek braced with his hands for the next impact—

Felt his own horns slip free of the rock at the connect and flailed, flinching when the Bulls much larger horns dinged off metallic bracers on his arms and the rock behind him gave way.

_I wasn’t wearing bracers._

A gleam in the sudden break of light has his fingers twitching to the side, fingers closing about something hard and leather-wrapped, a handle, a…

A hilt.

He could cry.

He doesn’t remember the sword that started this all being so close that it could be shaken to fall within reach, but then he also doesn’t remember, in his studies of the local and less-local wildlife, any mention that Bull Minotaur could break through sheer fucking rock.

He grabs it and holds on, gasping at the rush of fresh air.

He doesn’t hit the ground, rock crumbling and leaving him to stagger back directly into the Bulls head, hands catching on the horns on either side of him for balance.

His back thumped into the Bulls forehead. He could feel the heat of it snorting against the rip in his pants before he slid down and to the side, sweat-slick fingers unable to hold on.

It feels like he doesn’t have enough time to actually _land_ before the Bull has one massive hand gripping his hip, skin rough where his shirt has ridden up, and is hauling him in.

A second hand on his opposite hip has his entire waist covered, and in a moment of weightlessness he’s dangled at arms length in front of the upright Bull, gasping and clutching when one hand leaves him at an angle.

The Bulls cock is lined up, Arek hiked up almost on his side in the air, and the hot press of it seems impossibly wide against his plump and swollen ass.

It can’t fit in, not _again_.

:“Oh yes it can, lovely.”:

And it does.

The grip on his hip is firm, the press of the cock even more so. The noises that escape Areks mouth are loud and embarrassing.

One hand goes to his stomach, feeling it bulge, and he drops the sword from the other to press a hand over his mouth. Too loud. Too embarrassing.

_Too much._

Enough cock in him has the Bull shifting to once again grip him with two hands—and nothing in the world could muffle the shout when Arek is pulled _right back_ , his belly bulging obscenely.

The Bull pulls him in more, _more_ , and shifts one hand again to grip him at his shoulder, thumb pressing over his spine and rough fingers over his collarbone before it—

_Oh—_

A new part of Arek opened up, he didn’t know he had any more space within him to open, and the last however many inches of the Bulls cock were buried within him. Fur pressed tight to him, back bowing against the pressure, while the Bull bucked forward grinding against him like it wanted to be able to shove more in, like Arek wasn’t already at full capacity. He wanted to scream. Couldn’t quit get the breath to do so.

Wasn’t sure he could hear himself if he did, over the Bulls building groans, wholly animal and rapturous while it fucked into him in short quick bursts, those last few inches out and in so quickly, again and again, some distant part of Arek wonders when the Bull could last fit its whole length in anything.

In anyone.

It’s a short pressure and surprising releases when Arek comes, even less of an afterthought to sensation and more an involuntary motion, like a sneeze.

_:“Beautiful.”:_

Hand on his hip shifts, squeezing higher on his waist; Arek groans, flesh squeezed between the Bulls grip and its cock, a sweating, fleshy sleeve while it stroked itself, groaning louder, louder.

He’s pulled off further, the Bulls hand squeezing hard when its tip bulges high in his stomach before he’s pulled back sharply, a slick smack where sweaty skin and wet fur make contact.

Arek swallows, and doesn’t know if he’s imagining the taste of salty pre in the back of his throat when he feels his whole body shudder. It ratchets up from the base of his spine, shivery, makes him tremble and straighten further on the monstrous cock spearing him open, it—oh, oh, _oh_ , Arek thinks, slow. That’s the Bull coming.

He doesn’t even feel it at first, and some distant part of him marvels at that. That in the time it takes for the Bulls swollen balls to rear up, Minotaur come pulsing thickly up its cock, that there’s a distinct measure of time between when the pent up Bull _starts_ to come and when that come spills thick and hot from the tip of its cock.

A much more present part of him is simply aware of the sudden, impossible swell inside of him as the Bulls shaft flexes around the torrent of come pushing through, a cramp, and the heavy, wet pressure suddenly inside of him. It almost feels like it presses from his throat down, making him swallow against the phantom pressure there and against the mystery of exactly how the whole length of the Bull Minotaur is inside of him and _not_ bulging his throat. Down from his throat, Arek grabs the Bulls hand against his waist, feeling his stomach balloon against the come soaking his insides. Baloon enough he feels the gravity of his stomach drag him down, hanging parallel to the ground off the Minotaurs cock while it grunted and ground the root of its cock into the slurry of come starting to drip out.

His leg kicked, involuntary, when the weight of come pooled heavy and high in him and he drooped down, only the Bulls grip on his hips keeping him from sliding down and off its cock. Areks mouth dropped open in a gasp, almost feeling like he had to throw up from the pressure, and smooth, slim fingers dipped inside to stroke idly over his tongue.

Areks mouth snapped closed around the digits, eyes flying open to stare down at the golden— _literally_ golden—figure below him.

:“Look how _full_ you are, my lovely _Involucre_. It has been a long time since I’ve met anyone able to push their limits so… _beautifully_ …”:

Arek stared at the golden man laid out underneath his bulging belly, apparently out of the Bull’s notice, and tried to bite down on the fingers still in his mouth.

The tiniest amount of give had him blinking and then gnashing his teeth against the digits when the naked gold man beneath him grinned, showing off straight teeth with a pearlescent sheen akin to the inside of an oyster. Emerald eyes twinkled in the light, the mans half-lidded stare doing little to conceal the way light refracted within the _actual emeralds_ he had in place of eyes.

The Bull abruptly dropped into a crouch, bringing Arek much closer to the frightening stranger, lowing its pleasure.

His hands jerked forward to catch himself, belly swollen and drooping, and his eyes dropped, involuntary, between his thighs.

He blinked.

Couldn’t drag his eyes away, even to look at the golden bracers somehow on his forearms.

The fingers in his mouth pressed down on his tongue, petting inside of his mouth when it dropped open again, surprised.

His length was done up in leather wrapping, like the braided hilt of a sword.

The mans happy sigh was almost drowned out by the Bulls satisfied calls.

:“This will be a good partnership, I can tell… I will destroy your enemies and you will push beyond your limits so _beautifully_ I could just… _oh_ … the ballads they will sing about us, the beautiful, limitless Arek and his golden sword…”:

Arek shuddered once, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and darkness smothered the confusion crowding his head.

:“My beautiful _Involucre,_ the things we will do…”:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involucre means to wrap, cover, envelop... sheath. ;)  
> Kind of. Tried going for the latin translation of 'sheath' but that is literally and actually 'vagina'. So. That felt a lil on the nose, even for me.   
> And the Bull, if you'd like something to draw from... go look up 'Highland Cow', and then 'Black Highland Cow' and be blessed by these floppy haired floofs. 
> 
> Proper thanks to php30010... I failed to respond to your last message, and I apologize, but was busy checking out those visual novels you mentioned, and then there was writing and entirely forgetting to respond :) But because you got me thinking more about the situation, beyond convenient Because Magic, there will be sequel stories for this now. So that's cool. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, though, and doubly thanks for being so lovely and friendly! The support gives me the warm fuzzies :) I really do appreciate it. Thank you.  
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Let me know if you'd like me to list introduced kinks in the chap-by-chap description below. Good idea or too spoilers?  
> ~XPeri
> 
> Chapter 1> Human Male Hero  
> Chapter 2> Male Hellhound  
> Chapter 3> Fisting and Human Male, also Minotaur  
> Chapter 4> Really Big Minotaur  
> FOLLOW UP: If you'd like to ask for something feel free to send me an e-mail at x.peri.mental93@gmail.com OR I'm also on tumblr occasionally as xperiwrites. Still not used to that one though, so.


End file.
